To track Internet usage, media measurement entities sometimes recruit panel members that consent to having their Internet activity monitored. Some monitoring is done by installing a meter on a panelist's computer. The meter logs visits to websites and/or other Internet activity in Internet activity logs, and reports collected Internet activity logs to a data center from time to time.